User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (45)
Chapter #45: The Final Exams After Home Ect, I went to the Library, to study with Absinthe and Hawthorne. Since this is normally the final exam season, so I decided to study. Every subject, except for Math and Chemistry were easy to study, Chemistry and Math however were hard, but Absinthe helped me with all the hard stuff. "Thanks for helping me study." I thanked my tutors. "Anytime." Absinthe thanked. After our little study time it was time for Photography class, with Mrs. Galloway. "Today class we'll be taking pictures of the freaks at the Carnival. This will double as your final exam for the class." Mrs. Galloway explained. Me, Raven, and Orpheus got our cameras and went straight to the carnival's freak show. First we saw Alfred: The Skeleton Man. "Smile for the camera." I said trying to get his attention. He smiled and we took his picture. Next was The Fat Ugly Bearded Woman, aka Paris. She was binging on every kind of food in her path, while watching TV. She was camera shy, but took her picture anyway. Next was Delilah and Jezebel: The Siamese Twins. Jezebel was pulling her sister's hair while I took they're picture. Delilah liked it, but not Jezebel. Next was two of the Little People wrestling each other, Orpheus placed a wager on Lightning and he lost, we took they're picture. Next up was The Crazy Painted Man, aka Drew, he was screaming like a Victorian-era asylum paitent, he didn't like us taking his picture, but we did it anyway. And last but not least Courtney: The Last Mermaid, she was blowing kisses and loved the attention she was getting; most of the attention was from men, then we took her picture. "Finished." Orpheus said while taking more photos of Courtney. After that we went back to the school and passed our final exam. "I'm going to miss all times we had together." Mrs. Galloway said, lamenting our time with her in class. "One class down, nine to go." I said. "The next day was Geography and Math, in which I'm ready for them. Geography final was to list the countries in Central and South America's, I passed it with flying colors thanks to Hawthorne; and Math was everything I learned in Math from Mrs. Lyons, I scored 90 out of 100, which was enough to pass. "Nailed it like a coffin." I said making a grim expression. Monday was Chemistry and I was lucky to be paired with Absinthe, we were doing all the things that we done in Chemistry, passed it. After that was English we made a short story on a topic of our choice, mine was a short story on revenge, that I based it on my experiances with Allison, Mr. Galloway was a bit tipsy when he graded it, but I passed it no less. "All I need is Art, Gym and Home Ect." I said in excitement. "That should be easy." Raven agreed on two of the three subjects. "You have Home Ect, insted of Gym." I recalled his weak health. "More or less." He replied. Tuesday was Art and Gym. For Art we we're doing what we see ourselves in ten years. I invisioned myself as a model for VampireFreaks. "It leaps off the canvas, Malice." Mrs. Galloway was moved by my work. "Thanks Mrs. Galloway." I thanked her. Next was Gym which was mostly the presidental physical fitness test. I passed that class as well, as well as helping Absinthe with her test. "Well done Blackraven." Coach Heaths said in excitement, "Trudeau very good." She turned her attention to Absinthe. "Thanks." I tersely thanked. The next day was Music in which was a song of our choice. Raven done The Cure's 'Why Can't I Be You.' on the piccolo, while I done the short version of Bauhaus' 'Bela Lugosi's Dead.' on the piano. "Well done Malice, you passed." Miss Peters said as she handed out my grade. After that was Biology in which we dissected a fetal pig, I passed that too, with Absinthe's help with the dissection and reviewing of the findings. "All I have to do is Home Ect." I chimed. The next day it was the final, final exam: Home Ect. And I won't be using my family ties to pass this class. "Now class our final exam will be both sewing and cooking." My mom explained the project, "Yes Beatrice?" She turned her attention to Absinthe. "What are we doing first?" She asked. "Your choice." My mom tersely said. Me, Ember, and Absinthe got to the sewing machines and each of us made dresses in our favorite colors. Absinthe was absinthe-green, Ember was punk pink (somewhat true to her real name), and me with both deep purple and blood red. "Well done Malice, Beatrice, Pinky." My mom said while inspecting our work for the sewing portion. Next we done the cooking portion which was making a dish of our choice. Absinthe made a greek salad, Ember sugar cookies, and me a steak. We worked together with this project and we passed both portions. "For those who failed the course, or wants extra-credit you are welcomed to take the class again." My mom explained. It's official I Malice Lilith Blackraven passed all my classes with the help of my friends and some luck. Now it's time to relax. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts